Servant of Evil
by Ace Aero
Summary: We are twins who fate has played a cruel jest upon. The commoners don't know who they executed on that day, but you will. This is that story. AU, song fic


Author's Note: This is a Bleach AU based off of the Vocaloid song "Servant of Evil".

Note: Character Death and OOC-ness

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Vocaloid.

**Servant of Evil**

_Kimi wa ouji, boku wa meshitsukai_

_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_

_Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba_

_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

In a land far away, there was a prince and his loyal servant. The prince and the servant were brothers and twins. The servant was extremely loyal to the prince.

_You are a prince, and I am a servant_

_Destiny separated us pitiful brothers_

_If it is for the sake of protecting you_

_I will become the hate of the world for you_

_

* * *

_

_Kitai no naka bokura wa umareta _

_Shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane_

_Otonatachi no katte na tsugou de_

_Bokura no mirai wa, futatsu ni saketa_

When the twins were born, one was destined to be the servant, the other a prince.

The prince was white for as far as the eye could see. He had white spiky hair, a pale skin tone, and gold eyes that would creep anyone out. He always wore a white kimono tied with a black sash. The prince's name was Kagami.

The servant was very different. He had spiky orange hair, peach skin, and caring brown eyes. He always wore a black kimono tied with a white sash. The servant's name was Ichigo.

_Within expectations we were both born_

_We were blessed by those church bells_

_For the convenience of our selfish adults_

_Our future was desperately split in two_

_

* * *

_

_Tatoe sekai no subete ga_

_Kimi no teki ni narou tomo_

_Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara_

_Kimi wa soko de waratteite_

Ichigo vowed to protect Kagami with everything he had, even at the price of his own life. The queen and king, their mother and father, died from an unknown disease. Because of this, Kagami came to the throne at the age of 16. Everyone saw him as the irresponsible prince who always held a drinking party on Friday. However, Ichigo saw the other side; the side that cares for the people. Even though the prince had a creepy outlook, he had a kind smile that made him loved by the kids of his country.

_Even if all of the world should turn_

_And become your enemy_

_I will still protect you so_

_You just be there smiling_

_

* * *

_

_Kimi wa ouji, boku wa meshitsukai_

_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_

_Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba_

_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

"Hey, Ichi!" Kagami called from his seat on the throne.

"What is it?" The ever-loyal servant asked.

"I need you to come with me for a meeting with the royals of another country tomorrow. So hurry and pack your bags, ok?" He said.

"Yeah, I understand. Would you like me to pack yours, too?"

"Nah, I'm already ready." Kagami said while smirking.

"One step ahead of me now, are you?"

_You are a prince, and I am a servant_

_Destiny separated us pitiful brothers_

_If it is for the sake of protecting you_

_I will become the hate of the world for you_

_

* * *

_

_Tonari no kuni e dekaketa tokini_

_Machi de mikaketa midori no ano ko_

_Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni_

_Hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita_

When the twins went to the other country, the servant caught the eye of a girl. While the prince was at his meeting, he met her and fell in love. After hearing his story, the prince narrowed his eyes.

"So, you're in love." The prince said all too bitterly.

"Yes, I am." Ichigo said.

_When I went to a neighboring country_

_In town I caught sight of a girl in green_

_From that kind voice and that smiling face_

_I fell in love at my first sight_

_

* * *

_

_Dakedo ouji ga ano ko no koto_

_Keshite hoshii to negau nara_

_Boku wa sore ni kotae you_

"Kill her."

"What?"

"Kill the girl you love. **NOW.**" Kagami handed Ichigo a black cloak and dagger.

"…Understood."

_But if the prince wishes for that girl_

_To be erased from my life_

_I will still answer to that_

_

* * *

_

_Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai_

"Did you do it?" The impatient prince asked.

"Yes." Ichigo looked down to the floor with sorrowful eyes. His hands and cloak were stained red with the blood of his love, and there were splat marks on his face, too.

"Good. Now, get some rest."

As he walked up to his room, tears fell down the servant's peach cheeks. His eyes were a watery red from the crying, and the tears just kept coming, and coming.

_But why? My tears won't run dry_

_

* * *

_

_Kimi wa ouji, boku wa meshitsukai_

_Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago_

"_Today's snack is brioche."_

_Kimi wa warau, mujaki ni warau_

After taking a bit of the food the servant gave, Kagami smiled and laughed as if nothing ever happened. Ichigo just smiled with no meaning.

_You are a prince, and I am a servant_

_Destiny separated us madly driven brothers_

"_Today's snack is brioche."_

_You laugh, but you laugh innocently_

_

* * *

_

_Mousugu kono kuni wa owaru darou_

_Ikareru kokumintachi no te de_

_Kore ga mukui dato iu no naraba_

_Boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou_

"DAMMIT!" Kagami yelled. "A revolution? Are any of my troops ready?"

"No, I'm afraid what ever force we had has sided with the revolutionaries." The servant said.

"Well, I guess we're screwed."

"Not quite…."

The servant took off his cloak to reveal a white head of hair, the same pale complexion, and gold eyes.

"No… You… You can't!" Kagami protested. But it was too late. Ichigo already took action and put an orange wig on his twin's head.

_Before long this country will probably end_

_By the hands of our angered citizens_

_If this is what they say we deserve_

_I will still definitely oppose that_

_

* * *

_

"_Here, change into my clothes."_

_"Please do this and escape immediately."_

"I… I don't want you to do this!"

"Please!"

"Fine. What if it doesn't fit?"

"_It's alright, we are twins."  
__  
"Surely no one will realize."_

_

* * *

_

_Boku wa ouji, kimi wa toubousha_

_Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago_

_Kimi wo aku dato iu no naraba_

_Boku datte onaji, chi ga nagareteru_

After the twins swapped clothes, one stayed; one ran.

Now, instead of two twins who were a prince and a servant, there were two twins who were a prince and a fugitive. Their futures were torn from the very beginning, even if they did not realize it.

"CAPTURE THE KING!" The lady leading the revolution yelled. She stormed the palace right when Kagami sprinted out. No one noticed him due to the darkness of the castle.

_I am now a prince, and you're a fugitive_

_Destiny has separated us sad brothers_

_If the people say that you are an evil_

_Then I have the same blood running through_

_

* * *

_

_Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_

_Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no_

_Chouten ni kunrin shiteta_

_Totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai_

_Once upon a time there was _

_A very treacherous kingdom_

_And reigning over that place_

_Was my very cute little brother_

_

* * *

_

_Tatoe sekai no subete ga_

_~The time has finally arrived~_

_Kimi no teki ni narou tomo_

_~The church bells signal the end~_

_Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara_

_~You pay no attention to the commoners' eyes~_

_Kimi wa dokoka de waratteite_

_~And you say my line~_

"Oh, time for a snack."

_KSHHHHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKKK_

"The king is dead!" A rally of cheers came from the crowd. Eventually it died down and one by one, the crowd dispersed, save for one boy in a cloak mourning over the loss of his brother with no one to comfort him. Now, his eyes were red from tears.

"You… didn't have to… do this for me…. Why?" He said between sobs.

"**I** was the one who was supposed to be up there…. WHY?"

* * *

_Moshi mo umare kawareru naraba_

_Sono toki wa mata asonde ne_

_If we were ever reborn_

_I wish you'd play with me then_

_

* * *

_

**END**

Author's Note: Hah…. I feel real bad. I just killed off the main character. I might make a second chapter, but it will basically be the same thing. I'll just be using my OC's.

**People, no flames please! This is my first time writing a story like this! **

**Please Review! **


End file.
